


this is not a laughing matter

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott what am I going to do? I’ll never un-see that. I’ll never be able to look at him again without popping a boner. This is terrible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not a laughing matter

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Sciles or stackson or sterek or stisaac or stydia or anything with stiles (except Stalia please) for "I'll never under that."

"Scott what am I going to do? I’ll never un-see that. I’ll never be able to look at him again without popping a boner. This is terrible."

Stiles collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, phone pressed against one ear. On the other end of the line Scott laughed, the bastard.

"This isn’t funny!"

"It’s kind of funny."

"Dude! I saw Derek’s junk! He was  _naked_ , Scott, completely naked.”

"I thought that was pretty much your dream."

"Yeah, my  _dream_ , it wasn’t supposed to come true,” Stiles argued. “Now everything is ruined. There’s no way he didn’t notice how into it I was. This is embarrassing and  _dammit stop laughing this is not a laughing matter!_ ”

"Stiles, calm down. Don’t you think Derek knew you were going to walk in on him? The guy’s a werewolf, he can hear you from like half a mile away."

"I… but he…" Stiles floundered for words, not sure what to make of this information. Of course Derek had known he was coming. He had plenty of time to put clothes on but instead he’d continued to parade around the loft, all his goods on display.  _  
_

"You should text him," Scott said. "Or go back over. I bet he’s still not wearing any pants."

Stiles dragged his hand over his face, trying to wrap his head around the idea that Derek was okay with Stiles seeing him naked. That he wanted him to see him naked. “Fuck.”

"I’m hanging up now," Scott said, followed by a click and silence. Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear and fiddled with it nervously. 

_Text him,_  Scott had said. Yeah, Stiles could do that. Derek never responded to his texts anyways. He could do that and pretend like he wasn’t hiding and then all following awkwardness would be Derek’s fault. That was solid reasoning. Right.

He pulled up his chat with Derek which was almost completely one-sided on his part.

_hey, sorry about today_

He dropped the phone on the bed, proud of himself for initiating contact. Now he could just go on with his day and try not to think about Derek’s-

The phone vibrated next to him.

_it’s okay, it was my fault. you didn’t have to leave._

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the text, not sure of what he was supposed to do. This was not how it was supposed to go. The phone vibrated again.

_i have the new bond movie if you want to watch it._

A movie. Derek wanted him to come over an watch a movie. With him. At his loft. 

"Fuck," he swore again, grabbing the phone and typing out a reply before he could change his mind.

_i’ll be over in 5_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com)


End file.
